Left 4 South Park
by DealyinNight10
Summary: Craig,Tweek Stan,Kyle Bebe and Kenny are hiding from zombies in South Park. They have to go to different Safe Houses and kill zombies with guns. But will they also fall in love? Creek, Style, Benny? (BebexKenny) and I might add more people. T for guns, and bad words. (Disscontinued)


**Summary:** _Craig,Tweek Stan,Kyle, Bebe and Kenny are hiding from the zombies in South Park. They have to go to different Safe Room and kill zombies with guns. But will they also fall in love?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own South Park Matt Stone and Trey Parker do. Also Left 4 Dead and the 2nd one either; they are from there makers of the game. Also there infected group._

* * *

**Left 4 South Park.**

"Ahhh!" Bebe screamed at the top of her lungs hugging Tweek. Bebe wasn't with Tweek but they were good friends; ever since last week when all the girls turned to zombies. Kenny was trying to make her stop hugging Tweek who was trembling.

Then someone opened the door. Bebe and Tweek screamed and hid behind Kenny. "Here we found these guns and weapons." Craig told them; Bebe tried to calm herself down and Tweek was doing the same. Then a minute later Stan and Kyle came with them.

Craig passed Bebe a shotgun and a pistol as her weapon. All of them thought of not giving Tweek a gun so Craig gave him a bat and pan to hit them with. Tweek gave Craig a smile"T-Thanks Craig." all Craig did was look away and blush.

Kenny got a M60 gun and an axe; Craig got two shotguns. For Stan and Kyle they got rifles since they learned how to use it from Stan's Uncle Jimbo. Each of them had 1 first aid kit, food, amo and pills.

Kyle took out a map from his front pocket. "Okay so we're at Stan's house which is over... Here!" Kyle tells everyone pointing at Stan's house on the map. "And over here there's a Safe House." Kenny added pointing at it. Craig, and Bebe nodded as Tweek was drinking some coffee.

"I heard that there is a sport's car at the North Park mall. So since we're all like 17 and I know how to drive I could drive it and get the hell out of here and drive it to New Orleans." Craig told them and they agreed.

All of them were ready to shoot and well for Tweek... he was ready to hit. Stan opened the door so they would run to the First Safe House. As soon as they opened it and everyone was outside they saw Cartman (He was with them but tripped and they couldn't help him.) Heidi, Red, there parent's and well... Everyone!

By accident Stan pulled his trigger and the some zombies came run toward them. "Nice Job Stan!" Bebe said as she was trying to shoot some of them. Then others shooted too; Tweek was going to hit them but failed terribly... So Craig started to help his Best Friend.

They ran into a house that had red wallpaper and some pictures of a mom, dad and a girl with blonde hair. Then Bebe knew who's house it was... It was hers. She ran up to her parent's room to see if they were there. She slammed open the door and saw blood on there bed and all there stuff thrown on the floor. In less than a minute the boys came and saw.

Bebe ran up to Tweek and cried on his Olive Green Shirt which was barely buttoned right. Kenny was looking away because he was jealous it wasn't him who Bebe cried on. Then Craig knew and thought of something.

Craig tried to take her off of Tweek and pass her to Kenny. Kenny mouthed out 'Thank You' and Craig just nodded. "Hey look here's some wood." Stan said picking some up and then Kyle came behind him with nails and hammers. "Since it's like 6 and the sun is going down we should cover the windows and doors so we could sleep without zombies coming in." Kyle announced smiling.

Craig thought of helping them cover the windows in the second floor first; Tweek was hiding under Bebe's bed when they started to cover the windows with the _'Bang!_' noise. Bebe and Stan were in her Backyard it didn't have any zombies so they looked around.

Minutes later Bebe found pictures of some zombies. She started to fold them and put it on her jeans front pocket. "Bebe come on they're going to block the door." Stan told her as he was touching the knob ready to open it; Bebe nodded and got inside.

When they finished blocking everything Bebe told everyone to go to her room. All of them sat criss cross apple sauce in a circle. The circle started with Bebe, Stan, Kyle, Craig, Tweek, and Kenny.

She got the pictures out of her pocket and put them in the middle. "What the fuck are these?" Kenny said turning his head to the see the first picture. It was a picture of some person with large amount of muscle mass on his upper back and neck. His fingers and toes have increased in length. The lips and the skin surrounding had deteriorated away

"I don't know I found them outside in my backyard." Bebe answered. Stan grabbed the picture to see it more closer view with Kyle. "Shit this thing is fucking scary." Kyle mentioned passing it to Craig and Tweek. "Gah! I'm scared!" Tweek screamed out covering his eyes.

"Hey there's something in the back." Kenny pointed out and Craig turned it over to see what it said.

"It says..." Craig began

**The Jockey**

_This zombie has ability to jump on your head and drag you wherever it wants. Sometimes he would bring to a witch which is really bad. When you hear a kind of laughing sound be sure to kill it. It would let go of you when you fall to the floor._

When he Finished reading it all of them wanted to know who 'The witch' was so they scanned through the other pictures until they saw one of an extremely thin young woman with pale skin, shoulder-length platinum-blonde hair, sunken red eyes, and a bloody mouth full of sharp teeth. They turned it over slowly...

**The Witch**

_is highly sensitive to light and the close presence of uninfected humans. Shining a flashlight on a Witch or approaching too closely will "startle" her and trigger an attack. Hitting her with a bullet has the same result. When alert to the presence of an uninfected human or flashlight, she will look in the human's direction and make a low warning growl: this signals an incipient attack. If the human backs off, switches the light off or moves quickly out of her presence, she will fairly soon settle back into a passive state. But if the threat persists, she will launch an attack directed at the human who "startled" her at great speed Be very careful."_

Bebe and Kyle were having goosebumps but they continued to read the others their names there were: _Spitter, Hunter, Smoker, Boomer (which they laughed at first until they found it if he vomits on you and the zombies come and eat you..) Charger and... The Tank_.

It was midnight and all of them were scared.. Even Craig and sleepy at the same time. Stan, and Kyle slept on the floor. Craig, and Tweek slept on the couch while Kenny and Bebe slept on her bed. Craig couldn't sleep because Tweek kept him awake since a zombie was hitting the front door. Good thing they blocked it as soon as they came.

"Come on Tweek we have to go to sleep. Tomorrow's a big day." Craig whispered; Tweek nodded and tried to sleep but still couldn't. So Craig thought of putting his arms around him. Then in less than a minute Tweek was fast asleep...

* * *

_**Good right? c: Yeah I know it sucks Dx I thought of making this when I was watching South Park the other day; and on the bottom of the T.V. there were games for my XBox360 were there and I saw L4D and Left4dead2 so i thought of making a South Park with all character but I don't know which other characters to add.. D: I know why am I a fan if I don't know all of them**_

_**Well actually I'm trying to find other couples but I guess I could bring some without anybody.. If you want me to bring some people on then tell me and I could add them when there going to North Park Mall. Please review. Btw.. second chapter two people fall in love with eahother. :D**_


End file.
